


The Balcony

by anonymousmadame2911



Category: James Buchanan Barnes; James "Bucky" Barnes; Winter Soldier
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Kissing, Penetrative Sex, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: Steve Rogers/Captain America makes an appearance for a second.The rest is just smut.Happy self-pleasure girls and boys.





	The Balcony

In a world full of aliens, Norse gods come to life and super heroes, the strangest thing was that one James Buchanan Barnes and you were friends. How y’all had met is a bit of a strange story. You and your friends had gone bar hopping and, in the crush of people in Times Square on a Friday night, you had gotten lost. The phone on your battery had died. You were lost and you looked like it. You found a bench outside of the police precinct hoping that your idiot friends would be smart enough to look for you there. Out of that same precinct came one James Buchanan Barnes. The Winter Soldier. 

“Hey, do you mind if I borrow your phone? My battery died and I just need to call my friends quickly to let them know where I am.”

He shrugged and handed you his phone. You eyed him up. Leather jacket. White tank top. Dark wash jeans. Motorcycle boots.

“Hey. Hey! I’m at the Times Square Precinct. Can you come and get me? What? No. My battery died. I don’t know where that is. No. No! I don’t know where that is. I’m just gonna wait here until y’all come and get me. Ugh! Fine. I’ll ask someone. I’ll see you there. Bye. Bye!”

You handed the phone back to him. 

“Stark couldn’t hook you up with the latest phone? This is what? An iPhone 5?”

“Not really into all of that. Where were you tryina go?”

“I don’t know. They said that they were at some place called 21 Jockeys but they couldn’t leave otherwise they’d lose their table. I don’t even know where that is.”

“It’s right up there. Just walk up a coupla blocks, turn left and it’ll be on your right.”

“Enh. I think I’m gonna wait for them. I’m not great with directions. My friends could tell me to walk straight and I would still get lost.”

“I’ll take you.”

“That’s ok. I’m fine. Really.”

“I got nothing else to do.”

“Really? I find it hard to believe that Stark isn’t throwing a party tonight.”

He shrugged and started walking in the direction of 21 Jockeys. You jumped up and raced after him. 

“So, what were you doing in the precinct?”

“As part of my plea deal, I have to check-in periodically with my nearest precinct.”

“Seriously?! They’re really treating you like a pedophile, hunh?”

“I did murder a number of people.”

“Oh. Yeah. Right.”

Your skin prickled with embarrassment at your faux pas. 

“Yeah. So. Um. Did you wanna come in and have a drink? On me? Since you got me here? It’s just me and a couple of my friends.”

“Yeah. Why not?”

You showed the bouncer the ID and searched the bar for your friends. The crush of bodies forced you to press up against Bucky. You squirmed your way between people until you found your friends tightly packed at a small table in the far back room. 

“Hey guys. This is um—”

“Bucky—”

“Have a seat. You know what you want? I’ll get it.”

He nursed a beer and you had an Amaretto Sour. The night wore on and the five of you exchanged work stories—his immensely more interesting than Karen’s in Accounting. By the end of the night, you took him back to your place.   
Saturday afternoon, he had invited you to his place to watch a movie which ended in a heated make-out session. He had stripped you of all your clothes while Love Actually played in the background when the front door opened.

“Hey Bu—wha—ohmyGod!”

Captain America himself walked through the front door to see you naked on the lap of his best friend. In his haste to leave, he hit his elbow on the front door. Your jaw dropped and you hit his chest.

“You didn’t fucking tell me you had a roommate,” you hissed at him, “It’s 2 in the afternoon! He’s not expecting naked ass people in his living room. OhmyGod I’m going to kill you!”

You jumped off of his lap and he stood up behind you rubbing your arms. 

“Babe, don’t worry. He didn’t see anything. And even if he did, he probably liked it.”

“Oh. My. God! What is wrong with you,” you squealed.

“Let’s go finish in my room. Unless you wanna give EVERYONE a free show on the balcony.”

He stuck out his hand to you. 

“The balcony? You have a balcony?”

He pulled back the curtains on what you had assumed to be windows. He slid back the glass door and the screen door and stepped outside. He pulled you outside with him. The dizzying height made you recoil. He braced his arms on the railing on either side of you. 

“I got you,” he whispered into your hair.

“You ain’t got shit! Captain America just saw me naked!”

“I bet he loved it,” he said as he kissed down your exposed shoulder.

“Bucky,” you whispered, “I’m butt-ass naked out here.”

“Don’t worry. No one will see you. We’re on the 11th floor.”

He kissed his way along your neck, up to your ear. You leaned back into him, opening your neck up for more access. He nipped at your ear lobe. You pressed back into him, rubbing your ass along his length. He reached a hand up and gently squeezed your boob. He lightly tugged on your chocolate nipple, making you drip. 

“Oh babe, I think this is turning you on.”

He pressed your exposed hips against the railing. 

“I think you talk too much,” you murmured.

He rubbed his hand down the length of your torso and dipped his fingers between your folds. He gently rubbed his middle finger against your clit. You gripped the dusty balcony railing. You squeezed your thighs shut tight around him and thrust your hip against his hand. He chuckled and pulled his hand away. You grabbed it back and pushed it between your folds.

“I thought you didn’t want to be seen in public.”

“People change.”

You placed your hand over his to show him how you liked to touch yourself. You pushed his fingers deep into your pussy. You pulled the other hand up to your nipple to pinch it. You braced yourself against the railing and pressed your ass against his hard on. 

“Wai—wait. Bu-Bucky, I think there are pe—people watching,” you hiccupped out.

“Good. I hope they like the show,” he grunted.

You were too far gone to stop. You wanted your orgasm and nothing could stop you. Except for Bucky pulling his fingers away. He leaned you forward against the railing and teased your pussy with the tip of his smooth, hard dick. He slid just the tip in and slowly inched into you. You enjoyed every inch of him sliding against you. Sweat trickled down your caramel skin, highlighted by the afternoon sun. 

“Fuck you look gorgeous like this.”

“Fuck, I’d look more gorgeous if I were fucked out.”

He took your hint. He set a vigorous pace that left you breathless. The tip of his dick teased your G-spot, leaving you with a burning sensation. You knew if he kept going you would have that urge to pee and then you would make a mess of his balcony. 

“Bucky—please—no. I don’t—I can’t—”

“I got you.”

He reached around, slid his fingers between your folds and furiously rubbed your clit. You clenched around him. You grasped at the balcony, the metal of the railing refusing to yield to your nails. The coil snapped and a wave of pleasure washed through you. You felt totally relaxed, making your knees buckle for a moment. Bucky slipped his arm around your waist and lifted you up. You felt good. Calm. Happy. Bucky pumped ferociously into you until his coil snapped. He shuddered and braced himself against the railing. His broken gasps and pants were a dead giveaway of his orgasm. The two of you stumbled back inside and to his bathroom to clean up. You slapped his chest.

“Bucky. My clothes!”

He scuttled out to the living room to find your clothes. The two of you re-dressed and returned to the sofa. You cuddled up to Bucky’s side, with his old green blanket thrown over the two of you. Ten minutes later, the front door creaked open. 

“Glad to see you’re dressed this time.”


End file.
